A Business Match
by Mrs.Tom Felton 1019
Summary: Kagome gets a job at Taisho Inc and finds the boss deadly attractive. But she needs this job to support her family, so will she let her attraction overcome her professionalism or will she be the first one to impress Sesshomaru Taisho with her control? And what's this? He's intrigued by her? What will Kagome do? Yeah terrible summary but the story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Hey guys, this is just the intro chapter and this is technically my first day writing so don't be too harsh XD but I hope you enjoy!

Rushing through the streets of Tokyo, a woman frantically checked her watch and cursed herself for being late on her first day of work for Taisho Inc. She had long dark hair that was wavy, had deep brown eyes that made you melt, a long neck, a curvaceous yet slim body, and killer legs. She wore a pencil skirt, green blouse, a blazer, and a pair of black pumps to seal the deal. 'Of all days to wake up late, why did it have to be today?' she said to herself mentally. She ran into the building that was to be her new work place and stopped at the reception desk. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I was told to report here for my first day of work", she said huffing and puffing while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 'Man I need to work out' she thought.

The white-blonde haired woman at the reception desk looked up to her with a smile and said "Hello, my name is Kanna and yes, it says here that you will be working as the secretary for Mr. Taisho on the seventh floor. The receptionist on the floor will be able to help you more with your duties". Kagome thanked Kanna and made her way towards the elevator. As she waited to reach her floor, Kagome thought back on her life and how excited she was starting a job in one of the top companies in Japan. She was 24-years-old and had graduated with her MBA a little over six months ago. This opportunity would open doors for her and she would rather jump off a cliff than mess it up.

The doors opened to seventh floor and she stepped out just as another man was about to step in. He had a small pony tail and was a bit taller than she tried to side step each other but kept getting in each other's way until the man stopped and moved aside for her saying "excuse me, I am terribly sorry about getting in the way of such a beautiful woman. My name is Miroku by the way, would yours happen to be Aphrodite?" while taking her hand and kissing it. Out of nowhere, a shoe hit Miroku on the side of the head, sending him straight to the floor. Kagome looked to her left and noticed a pretty woman with long black hair sitting quietly typing on the computer. She looked up from her screen and winked at Kagome. "Don't mind him, that's the building pervert, Miroku, if he bothers you again just let me know or you can knock him out yourself haha" she said. Kagome smiled and looked down at Miroku, shook her head, and walked towards the woman.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I was assigned as the secretary to Mr. Taisho?" she said. The other woman looked down at her screen and said "Ah yes, so you're the new secretary. I'm Sango, I'm the receptionist for this floor. Mr. Taisho is in a meeting right now but should be back within the next hour. He told me to give you these" handing a stack of papers to Kagome "and to have them copied and uploaded. Then you are to get some papers ready for another meeting he has later in the day but he will give you the specifics on that" Sango said with a smile. Kagome took everything in and noticed that Miroku was finally coming around.

"My Beloved Sango, I am sorry to have turned my attention from you. I understand your jealousy and now you have all my attention" he said while grabbing Sango's hand and placing it over his heart. Sango pulled back her hand and smacked him with it "Jealousy my ass! You were practically assaulting my new friend, so I had to save her from your lecherous claws. Now get to work before I tell Inuyasha that you were harassing his new secretary. No better yet, I'll tell Sesshomaru!" Miroku's face lost all color and he ran into his cubicle without uttering a peep.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh and just smiled. "Who are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sango just stared at her in disbelief, "don't you know who you're working for?" she said. "I am referring to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho, the people who run the company?" Kagome felt incredibly stupid. She had seen the brothers on billboards and thought they were very handsome but had never learned their first names thinking she didn't need to since she would only be referring to both as Mr. Taisho.

Kagome asked, "Do people usually just call them by their first names? I was under the impression I would call them Mr. Taisho".

"Well, Inuyasha is pretty lenient about people just calling him by his first name but don't get caught calling Sesshomaru anything other than Mr. Taisho. Miroku and I went to high school with Inuyasha and his dad let us work here after graduating college, so that's how we know them. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother and doesn't tolerate any disrespect so we'll keep the 'Sesshomaru' thing between us, okay?" giggled Sango with a twinkle in her eye.

Kagome giggled and nodded. 'Day one and I already made a friend, looking good Higurashi'. Sango told her where to find her desk and she got to work as soon as she found where everything was. As she was uploading the last file, she saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen walking down the corridor. Long silver hair, golden eyes broad shoulders, and she was sure he had a pretty decent rear-end. 'Oh..my..god… that billboard does him no justice' she thought. "Oi, are you the new secretary?" he said rudely. Kagome did not like the tone of his voice as he popped any mental images she was having. "Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi" she said coolly. Kagome tried to not let her temper rise; it would not be a good way to start a relationship with her boss. "Alright Kagome, did you get everything copied and uploaded? I need you to make some calls and write up some reports for a meeting later today. I want it done by 2" and with that he walked into his office. Kagome took a deep breath and got everything done by the time she was allotted. She had skipped lunch but hoped she would be able to eat her meal while her boss was in the meeting.

Suddenly, she got a call. "Hello, Mr. Taisho's office how may I help you?" "This is Kikyo, Mr. Taisho's secretary, and who are you?" Kagome thought for a second 'Ohhhh Mr. SESSHOMARU Taisho's secretary'. "This is Kagome, Mr. Taisho's new secretary how may I help you?"

"Well for starters don't try anything with Inuyasha. Secondly, Mr. Taisho wants you to inform him that the meeting has been moved up half an hour to 2:15" and then she hung up. Kagome stared at the phone and thought of how rude the person was. She got up and knocked on Mr. Taisho's door and then walked in. Inuyasha looked up and said "What do you want? Are you done with everything I asked you to do?" "Yes Mr. Taisho I fin…" "Call me Inuyasha, it gets really confusing when people refer to Sesshomaru and me both as Mr. Taisho" he interrupted. Kagome smiled and said "Thank you, Mr. Tai… Inuyasha" she corrected herself when she saw him look up again "I finished everything you asked me to but I came to tell you the Mr. Taisho's secretary called and asked me to tell you that the meeting has been moved up to 2:15".

"Haha did Kikyo give you the "stay away from Inuyasha" talk?" he asked jokingly. Kagome looked at him incredulously and nodded her head. "Ahh don't mind her. She gets a little jealous when women are around me but I love it. She's my girlfriend and she liked to make her territory known" he said smilingly. "Inuyasha, if she is your girlfriend then why isn't she your secretary? And why did she call me rather than you?" Kagome asked. "Because Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass on the top floor doesn't want us "mixing business with pleasure" and taking time away from the company. He also doesn't allow her to call me directly during work hours cuz he thinks we might distract each other. Probably true but not like I'm gonna admit that to his ass!" he said.

Kagome shook her head all the while smiling. She sure didn't want to meet the older Taisho brother; he seemed like a real kill joy to be blocking young love. But it made sense to her to keep the company looking professional. "Well if there's nothing else I'll go back to my desk and respond to any emails that need responding" she said on her way out. Inuyasha did not respond and she saw herself out. A few minutes later Inuyasha emerged from his office, flashed her a smile, and made his way over to the elevators for his meeting. Sango walked by after to check up on her.

"Hey, how's it going? Hope Inuyasha didn't give you too hard of a time" she said. "No, he has been nice. A little rude but nothing I cannot handle" Kagome replied. "Yeah Yasha is like that, don't take any offense. But he told me to tell you that he doesn't have anything else for you to do and he isn't coming back after his meeting so you can go home after you finish your remaining work. I'll see you later then" and she walked away with a smile. Kagome was happy knowing that she could get off early on her first day.

She quickly ate the lunch she had packed, finished writing the emails, placed and took some calls, and by the end it was 4. She cleaned up her desk and headed towards the elevator after briefly saying goodbye to Sango. 'Hmm it's 4, Inuyasha must have already left from his meeting' she thought as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

When the elevator arrived, the doors opened to reveal the most drop-dead gorgeous man…no God…standing inside. He had long white-silver hair, gold eyes, and a body to die for. She stood there for a good 30 seconds just staring at him when she heard Sango cough loudly in the background, which brought her back to her senses. The man just looked at her with a bored expression and then was about to press the 'close-door' button before Kagome scrambled into the elevator before the doors closed her out. The gorgeous man continued to stare forward while Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Kagome knew she wasn't over beautiful but was a little surprised at how cold he was. One would never think that he was Inuyasha's brother other than their looks.

As soon as the doors opened to the front lobby, Mr. Taisho stepped out gracefully and walked out the building. Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked confidently out the door and started walking back to her apartment. 'Stupid Kagome, letting yourself be caught staring at a man….though he was a fine piece of specimen… but he probably thinks you're an airhead now. Ok, Kagome, we cannot let it happen again. He didn't even notice you so there's no need to give him any attention. Just gonna do your job and work yourself up. Then you can think about starting your own business. Head down and focus Kagome' she said to herself. She would not let anyone put her down, even Sesshomaru Taisho!

She entered her apartment, took over her shoes, fed her cat, and headed straight to her room. She did her nightly ritual of taking a shower, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, kissing the picture of her family, and drifting off to sleep while listening to Pandora. She reflected on her day and slept with a smile on her face as she remembered the delicious butt of a certain older Taisho as he walked. 'Hmm maybe I can at least have him in my dreams' was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Sorry for the long wait but I had to study for my finals and just finished those up last week! I'm gonna be taking summer classes but I'll try to put out more chapters at a quicker pace but no guarantees! Well here is the newest chapter!

Sesshomaru looked at the time on his watch '4:00. I told Rin I would be home early today for her birthday' he thought. He wrote his signature on the last piece of paper in the stack of contracts he had had for the day. The day had been particularly busy and the meeting with Onigumo Corp had been a major headache. Naraku Onigumo had been trying to form a merger with Taisho Inc. for a few years but Sesshomaru knew better than to trust him. His father constantly warned him from dealing with him and Sesshomaru would never agree to a merger with his company, it was corrupt and they were a risk that he didn't want to take.

He put his pen back onto the penholder and messaged his secretary to have the contracts delivered as soon as possible to their designated locations. Kikyo was an efficient worker, which made it more important to keep his idiotic half-brother from taking her time away from working. It wasn't that he minded relationships within the company so long as it doesn't take away from their work, but he did not want to pick up Inuyasha's slack if he allowed him and Kikyo to interact during work hours. Not that he would ever admit to his sibling that he actually conducted business well, he could not afford for the whelp to get lazy.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone walked out of his office with his briefcase without as much as a glance to his secretary and walked to the elevators. He got onto the elevator once it arrived and pressed for the ground floor. The elevator stopped at the seventh floor. 'Just my luck' he thought. The doors opened to reveal a very beautiful woman. She looked very similar to Kikyo but she had wavy hair, warm brown eyes, skin as white as porcelain, and a killer figure. He saw that she was frozen in her own appreciation of him and was immediately disappointed that she acted exactly as all the other women who were constantly starring at him before they threw themselves all over him. He heard a cough from behind her and saw that it was Inuyasha's friend and saw the new girl come out of her haze. He did not want to deal with another airhead female and moved to press the "close door" button when he saw her scamper into the elevator. He inhaled her scent as she moved to stand next to him in the elevator. She smelled like the cherry blossoms and rain and Sesshomaru couldn't help but appreciate how gentle her scent was unlike so many other women whose perfume always made him sick with the thickness of their smell. He was surprised that she hadn't immediately started trying to seduce him but instead she stood quietly and looking straight ahead. 'Hmm maybe she does have a brain' he thought as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. The doors opened and he caught one last glance at the women from the corner of his eye before stepping out into the lobby. He nodded his head to Kanna and walked towards his private entrance to the company garage located next to the building. He walked to his silver Mercedes CLS55 AMG.

He wasn't one of those needy businessmen where he needed someone to drive him everywhere; he was a do-it-yourself kind of man. He liked being in control of his life and all aspects of it. As he drove through the streets of Tokyo towards the suburbs in the Western Tokyo Metropolis area he thought back to the women in the elevator. She certainly didn't act like most women he had met in his life, which unsettled him and tomorrow he would find out who she was. He thought back to Rin and how she was now 5 years old. Rin had been the product of a onetime fling with a high profile actress, Kagura Nakamura. Sesshomaru had been drunk and forgot to put on a condom and he was quite sure that Kagura had somehow planned it. She had been after him for years and once she got pregnant, she had tried to rope him in to marry her. Of course Sesshomaru had rejected her and closely monitored her to make sure she wasn't drinking or smoking while pregnant. While Sesshomaru had no desire to become a father, he was against abortions and would raise the child because it was his responsibility. As soon as Rin was born he requested to become her sole legal guardian and keep her away from Kagura. Kagura had of course thrown a fit and fought with him in the courtroom tooth and nail because she had still hoped to one day become his wife and Rin was the key. After Sesshomaru's lawyers presented a boatload of pictures of her wild partying ways and many men who had claimed to have slept with her, the judge deemed that Kagura was unfit to raise the child and placed Rin in the permanent care of her father. Kagura was allowed to see her daughter every so often but she never saw Rin, which Sesshomaru knew weighed heavily on Rin's heart at not having a mother figure.

He drove into the long driveway of Taisho manor. He liked having his home far away from the city and the other inhabitants of the street were low profile celebrities who kept a rather quiet life except for some parties once in a while. He did not like parties but he knew his daughter wanted to have one. A butler opened to door to him and saw many of the employees running about to set up the night for the party. He passed the large living room and headed up the stairs to his daughter's room. He heard giggling coming from inside the room and opened to door to reveal his daughter being assisted by some of the maids into her new pink Aurora princess dress. She saw her father at the door and screamed "Daddy!" and ran towards him in her fluffy pink dress. Sesshomaru caught her, threw her up, and caught her again with Rin laughing the entire time. "Yay! Daddy you're home early!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I promised that I would" he said in his baritone voice. His voice made the maids want to swoon but they knew better than to show it to the master if they wanted to keep their jobs. Sesshomaru allowed Rin to continue getting ready while he made his way to his room to get dressed.

Around 6 the whole house was prepared for the party and guests started to arrive. His parents had come back from their trip to India to be here for Rin's birthday. After Toga Taisho had retired as CEO of the company, he had promised his wife, Inuyasha's mother, a world tour since he was not able to do so when he was running the company. Sesshomaru's mother had died when he was a child and he had felt very betrayed when his father had taken a new wife so soon after her death. He resented his step-mother for taking his only remaining parents away from him and then his brother had come along and he felt jealous of Inuyasha for having the whole family that he had always dreamed of as a child. Izayoi had never done anything malicious to him but he would never accept her as his mother but he held his tongue around her because he knew his father wouldn't appreciate his true feelings for his wife.

The house started to fill of noise and music started playing. Sesshomaru glanced around the huge living room to see Kikyo and Inuyasha talking to Rin and making her laugh. Inuyasha's friends Sango and Miroku had just walked into the living room with a gift in hand. His parents were talking to other businessmen they knew and a few of Rin's friends were standing with their parents. Rin constantly kept looking towards the door and Sesshomaru knew it was in anticipation of her mother. Every year she would send a card for her birthday but would fail to show up for her actual party, which angered Sesshomaru to no end but he knew he could not intervene since he had barred her from seeing her child. He knew this was her revenge but he wished that Rin would not receive the butt end of her anger towards him.

"Alright everyone, let's all sing to Rin" said Grandpa Taisho. Toga Taisho was a very happy and full-of-life kind of man. Sesshomaru looked every bit like him but Sesshomaru certainly did not inherit his kind and cheerful nature. His wife, Izayoi, smiled next to him. Everyone started singing to Rin as she stood on the chair in front of her huge Disney Princesses cake with a great big smile on her face. She blew out the candles and everyone started taking pictures. Sesshomaru grew annoyed when a large flash obscured his vision and he looked to see Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face. He was about to yell at his brother when his girlfriend intervened.

"I'm sorry for his childish behavior, Mr. Taisho" she said while standing in between the brothers. "You don't gotta call him that when we aren't in the office, Kikyo! You're only gonna boost his already large ego" Inuyasha cried. By this point, Inuyasha's friends had walked up to them as well. "Unlike you, Inuyasha, I like to keep a professional air where I am. Especially in a room full of businessmen" Sesshomaru said with a bored expression. The realization that there were other business men around made Inuyasha's ears turn red in embarrassment. Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly. 'Idiot' he thought.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I agree with your brother. One should always remain professional in public or private events. Does your new secretary not act so?" Kikyo said with jealousy laced in her tone. It made Inuyasha smile at his girlfriend's possessiveness and he snaked an arm around her. "She is completely professional. And if she gets outta line I'm sure I can count on you to put her in place" he said jokingly. Kikyo blushed but remained silent. Sesshomaru had become interested when Kikyo had mentioned Inuyasha having a new secretary. "I thought you had just recently hired a secretary. What happened to her? Did your stupidity finally become too much for her to handle, Inuyasha?" he said in a serious tone. "No, you asshole! She was a little too touchy feely. Probably cuz I asked Miroku to interview potential secretaries. But my new one seems on the dot. Thanks for covering this one Sango" Inuyasha said smiling at Sango. Next to her Miroku turned beat red and Sango swatted him on the back of his head.

"And this time, don't hit on my secretary Miroku" Inuyasha added. "How can you deprive me of such a privilege, Inuyasha" cried Miroku "Denying me the right to compliment such an exquisite creature as Kagome". "Because she seems like a good worker! She got everything done on time and I need that kind of efficiency!" Inuyasha argued back.

Sesshomaru got bored with the conversation and moved to where Rin was talking to her grandparents. "Daddy! Can I go play with Shippo and Souten?" Rin asked. "Yes, Rin, you may but stay in the living room" Sesshomaru said sternly. Shippo was the grandson of his father's friends and Souten was the sister of one of Sesshomaru's oldest friend and fellow businessmen Bankotsu. As Rin took off running, Bankotsu approached Sesshomaru and his parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taisho!" he greeted while shaking their hands. "Hey Sesh" he said patting his friend on the back. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. This was usually how Bankotsu greeted him but it always seemed to annoy him. "Good evening Bankotsu" replied Izayoi. "How are you, son?" asked Toga. "I've been alright sir. Would be better without Onigumo breathing down my neck" he replied. Sesshomaru simply stared ahead but he held the same sentiments. "Is that spider still bugging you? He doesn't know when to give up. I guess he gets it from his father; he too never left me alone. I was glad the day he died" Toga said. "Toga! That was rude!" cried Izayoi. "I'm sorry my dear but the man was a complete nightmare. And from what I here, his son is worse. Is that right, Sesshomaru?" Toga inquired. "His head is much thicker than that of his father. He will keep trying to form a merger in any way he can. But it is of no consequence because it will never happen. Not if I have anything to say about it" replied Sesshomaru.

The party went on for another hour or two before guests started to leave. His parents were among the last to leave. "Would you like for me to talk to her?" asked Izayoi. "No, I will talk to her myself. Goodnight" replied Sesshomaru as he let his parents out. The simply nodded and went their humble ways.

Sesshomaru climbed up the stairs to his daughter's room. He knocked lightly and heard a gentle "come in". He opened the door to see Rin sitting on her bed with a picture of her mother. It was picture from a magazine that she had cut out. Since her mother and father were never together and her mother wasn't around much, Rin didn't have any pictures of or with her. Sesshomaru, though not happy that she had found a picture of Kagura, could not deny Rin in keeping the picture. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She crawled into her lap and started to quietly cry. Rin may only be five, but she was wise beyond her years. "Was Rin a bad girl when she was little? Is this why mommy never wants to see Rin?" she asked. Rin had a bad habit of speaking in third person when she was upset. She had learned it from Sesshomaru but he refrained from doing that as Rin developed her speech more. Though she still hadn't kicked the habit when she became emotional.

"No Rin, you were not. Your mother was not fit to be a good mother" Sesshomaru replied honestly. "Then can we get a new mommy from the store? We can find a really really nice and pretty one too. Then Rin can have a family!" she exclaimed. Her words weighed heavily on Sesshomaru's heart though he gave nothing away. "I am sorry Rin but it does not work that way" he told her. "How does it work then?" she asked. Sesshomaru thought for a minute and told her "your perfect mother has to find us, Rin. We cannot go looking for her". "How come she isn't here then?" she wondered. "Maybe she didn't like Rin either" she said dejectedly. "No Rin, that is not why. She isn't here because she hasn't found us yet. She is still looking" he told her. His answer seemed to calm Rin down. "Well, I hope she finds us soon" she said while climbing into bed. Sesshomaru didn't reply and simply tucked her in and looked out her window into the night. 'I do not wish to take a wife, but Rin needs a mother. I will talk to my father about this tomorrow' he thought as he looked down at Rin.

He walked into his room, undressed to his boxers, and climbed into bed. He went to sleep with the thoughts of warm brown eyes.

Hope you enjoyed reading it! Next time, they'll actually talk to each other haha I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

*Hey so it's been about 2 weeks. Sorry to keep you all waiting! Hope you like this chapter*

Chapter 3

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She looked over to her phone and saw that it said 6:30 and turned the phone off. She lightly stretched and scratched her cat behind his ear. She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a shower. During the shower, she couldn't help but remember the dream that she had had about the man she had seen in the elevator, Sesshomaru Taisho. The thought made her shiver and she took that as a sign and got out of the shower. She chose to wear black slacks, a purple long-sleeve turtle neck that actually folded over the base of the neck so that it didn't full cover it. With that she paired deep purple heels and put her hair in a bun with a few strands curled around her face. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she sprayed on her Victoria's Secret perfume and walked out of her room. She ate a bowl of cereal, waved goodbye to her cat, and headed to work.

She decided to take the bus today since it was a bit colder than the previous day. She checked the time and noticed it was 7:30. The bus got there a few minutes later and as soon as she stepped on the bus, most of the young and middle aged men looked up to stare at her. Of course Kagome was completely oblivious to this and sat in the nearest seat. She got off at the stop closest to Taisho Corp and walked the rest of the way. She greeted Kanna in the lobby who returned the greeting politely.

She went up to her floor and was about to greet Sango when she saw that Sango didn't look very well. "Sango, are you alright?" she asked. "Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little hung over from last night but other than that I'm alright. How are you, Kagome?" she asked. "I'm good. Would you like me to get you some coffee? Advil?" Kagome asked. "Aww you're sweet. No I'm okay thank you, I don't think the boss would appreciate his secretary getting coffee for someone other than him" she said laughingly while holding her head. "I have a few more minutes, I'll get you some" she said as she walked into the break room. She prepared a cup when she saw Miroku coming in, looking surprisingly as horrible as Sango. She handed the cup of coffee to him and started to prepare another one. "Hangover?" she inquired. "How did… Oh right, Sango. Yeah, I would like to see what shape Inuyasha is in. He drank more than the rest of us" he said as he drank the hot liquid and released a large sigh. He thanked Kagome and went along on his merry way. She took the new cup to Sango, who was very thankful for her hangover remedy.

As she was walking over to her desk, she remembered what Miroku said and went to go make Inuyasha an even stronger coffee. She placed the coffee on his desk and walked back to her own and got started for the day. About five minutes later she saw her boss, looking absolutely dreadful and Kagome hoped that the coffee she made was strong enough. A couple minutes later her boss walked out and handed her a new stack of papers and thanked her for the coffee. She entered all the information into the system and sent out a few emails that Inuyasha had requested. The phone rang and she picked up "Mr. Taisho's office, how may I help you?" she answered. "Is Mr. Taisho in his office right now?" asked a man in a high shrilly voice. "Yes, yes he is. May I ask who I am speaking to?" "This is Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho's personal assistant. Transfer the call to Mr. Taisho this moment, you are wasting my time!" cried the man on the other end. Kagome kept her temper in check and quickly transferred the call to Inuyasha. She heard him pick up and moments later heard him yell "What! I'll be right there!" he screamed and ran out of his office towards the elevators. Kagome looked after him and then went back to her work, thinking nothing of it.

It had been a few hours when she heard from her boss again when she received an email from him. He said that he would no longer be coming back for the day and to take some papers in his office directly to his brother. Kagome had a passing feeling of fear as she read the message. She really didn't want to see Mr. Taisho again but she knew she had a job to do. She went into Inuyasha's office and picked up the stack of papers that she assumed he was talking about when she noticed a picture on his desk. It was of him and women who looked surprisingly very similar to herself. 'This must be Kikyo' she thought to self. She then looked at the time and headed back out toward Sango's desk.

"Hi there Sango, are you feeling any better?"she asked. "Yes, thank you so much Kagome. What are you up to?" Sango asked. "Mr. Taisho won't be returning for the day and he asked me to take some papers up to the other Mr. Taisho" she replied. "I see, I wonder what happened. Anyway, don't stay up there too long. Many women are known to get…stuck up there" Sango said with a laugh and she winked at Kagome. Kagome caught on to what Sango meant and blushed. She simply nodded said "Well I am different. Can you tell me which floor he is on?" "Oh I saw you gawking at him yesterday. Don't worry; he is a true tease to women kind with his looks. He's on the 10th floor" she replied and went back to her work. Kagome walked to the elevator and when it arrived she pressed the button for the tenth floor.

As the elevator began to ascend, her stomach started to feel a little queasy and she left like she would faint. The door opened to reveal a plush carpet and a very nice room. There was only one other door in the room and it said "Sesshomaru Taisho" and there was a very nice desk located just outside of the door. There was no one seated on the desk so Kagome did not know how to proceed. After about 10 minutes, she knocked on the door and heard someone say "Come in" in a deep baritone voice. A shiver ran down her spine at the silkiness of his voice. Kagome opened the door and stepped in. There was hard wood flooring and her heels clicked on the ground with her step. She stopped in front of her boss' desk and waited for him to look up.

Sesshomaru had had a bad day thus far. It seemed his idiotic bother and his friends had decided to go drinking after Rin's birthday party and as a result his secretary had come in with a bad hangover and promptly passed out as soon as he walked into his office. He had called Jaken to call Inuyasha to deal with it, he didn't have the time. Now he was behind on his work because his secretary failed to get much of anything done or prepare anything. He was extremely irritated and tried to get some contracts signed and emails sent that his secretary would normally do. This was so degrading for him. He heard a soft knock and composed himself; after all being the CEO it wasn't professional to "lose his cool". He called out for them to come in and went back to reading contracts that Kikyo had managed to print out. He heard the sound of heels clicking and the smell of cherry blossoms and rain. He knew it was that woman he had met in the elevator. After carefully reading another contract and signing it, he looked up.

Kagome's eyes widened a little when she saw his amber eyes look up at her, they were such a deep rich honey color. "Mr. Taisho, I was asked to give these to you by Mr. Taisho" she said, and then she realized that Inuyasha had been right in saying that referring to them both as Mr. Taisho was a bit confusing. "And you are?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "I'm sorry, sir, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am the younger Mr. Taisho's secretary" she said blushing slightly. Sesshomaru remembered from last night that Inuyasha said she was a good worker. "Has Inuyasha left you anything else to do for the day?" he asked while accepting the papers. "No, he left so soon that he didn't have time I guess. I'm sure I can find something to do" she said. "No need, Ms. Kimura is absent today so you can fill in for her. She keeps a log of everything that must be done on her computer. I want everything done by the end of the day" and with that he dismissed her. Kagome was a bit surprise that he would just order her around like that but decided against saying anything because this guy paid her bills.

Sesshomaru looked up as she walked away and noticed a little sway in her hips as she walked but not something that looked deliberate. Although she wasn't overly beautiful as some of the models and actresses who threw themselves at him, she held herself professionally, something he really valued. He went back to his papers and pushed the all thoughts of the raven haired beauty out of his head.

Kagome sat down at the desk and tried logging into the computer; however there was a password that wouldn't allow her access. She wanted to ask her boss if he knew the password but she thought against it 'he probably wouldn't know his secretary's password'. She then remembered that Kikyo was Inuyasha's boyfriend and this typed his name into the computer and it allowed her access. She opened the work log and saw that she had to twice the amount of stuff she normally did, but she knew she had to do it in the allotted time otherwise she could be fired. She spent the first half of the day sending out the emails and taking calls. She then made some graphs for a meeting Mr. Taisho had in the afternoon and the following day. She got a call and was surprised to hear her boss on the other end. "Ms. Higuarshi, my daughter will be joining me for lunch. She will be here in a few minutes. I would like for you to keep her entertained while I finish up some work" he said and with that he hung up. Kagome just stared at the phone incredulously; she wasn't a nanny for goodness sakes. Then she realized that he had said his daughter. 'Well you can't really expect a man who looks like that to remain single' she thought to herself.

A few minutes later the elevators opened to reveal a cute little girl. She had black hair like Kagome's, a little blue dress that stopped below her knees and white pumps for little girls. She lightly skipped into the room and said "Hi Kikyo!" she said, and then she looked carefully and said "Wait, you're not Kikyo… where's Kikyo?" she whined. Kagome just smiled at the girl and said "My name is Kagome, I'm filling in for Kikyo today. What's your name?" The little girl smiled at Kagome "My name is Rin, my daddy works here. You're really pretty". Kagome could smile at Rin "why thank you Rin, you are also very pretty". Hearing this made Rin smile ear to ear. "What are you doing?" she asked Kagome. "Just some work" Kagome said. "You wanna see a drawing I made in daycare?" she asked. "Of course I would Rin" replied Kagome. Rin pulled a piece of paper from her back pack and showed it to Kagome. "I showed it to Mister Jaken but he didn't like it. So Rin ran away from him when we got out of the car and made him chase me" she said with a giggle. Kagome too giggled although she felt bad for the man named Mister Jaken. She looked at the picture carefully and saw a little girl, who she assumed to be Rin, holding hands with a tall man with white hair, her father, and a lone female figure standing a bit away from them. "Rin, who is this woman?" she asked. The question made Rin somber a little but she kept her smile all the same. "This is my mommy. She is an actwess" Kagome smiled at her. "She doesn't come see me very much, that's why she is far away from me and daddy" she added. Rin continued talking to Kagome, who was genuinely interested in everything the little girl was telling her. She was so engrossed by the stories that Rin began telling about her and her father that she didn't notice the door opening and her boss coming out.

Sesshomaru walked out and noticed Kagome talking to his daughter. His daughter seemed content in talking to Ms. Higurashi and it made him almost want to smile. Almost. "Rin" he said. Kagome stood up with a jolt and blushed at being caught not doing her work. Rin looked up to her father and ran to him, hugging his legs tightly. "Thank you for entertaining Rin, Ms. Higurashi. Have you finished all of your work?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and said "It was not a problem, Mr. Taisho. Except for a few more emails, I've done everything you've asked."  
"Good, I have a meeting later today so get the paperwork for that done and have the conference room ready by 3" and with that he walked off with Rin. Rin looked back and waved back at Kagome, "It was nice tawking to you Kagome" she said happily. Kagome only smiled and waved back.

Sesshomaru came back around 2 after a long lunch with Rin. At least once a month he took her out, just so she would feel more involved in his life and he in hers. However, because of the meeting today, he had not been able to take her for ice cream as usual, so Rin was being a little irritable. He walked onto his floor and noticed Kagome talking to Inuyasha who was standing at her desk, looking a little pale. He turned to Ms. Higurashi and asked "have you done all I have asked for?" and she nodded saying that she had finished all the emails and the conference room was all ready. "Good. There is nothing else for you to do for a while so I would appreciate it if you would take Rin down to the local ice cream shop" he said. Kagome just looked at him bewildered. "….Excuse me, sir?" she stuttered. Sesshomaru just stared at her pointedly and Rin looked at her with a huge smile. "Yes sir" she said and took Rin's hand as they headed towards the elevator. Sesshomaru then turned his attention towards Inuyasha. "Did you have something to discuss?" he asked while heading towards his office.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about Kikyo" he said, grimly. "I warned you against relationships within the company, Inuyasha. Because of you and your partying, she didn't get any work done today before she inconveniently fainted in front of my presence" he said, annoyed. "Luckily, your secretary was available to fill in because you also were not available. I know you to be slightly challenged mentally Inuyasha but you can see why I was right". "Sesshomaro… Kikyo's pregnant" Inuyasha said looking down.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha. He was more than upset at the thought of losing a valuable secretary as Ms. Kimura, especially when his brother knew how much he disliked relationships within the company. "Well, good job Inuyasha. You finally did something to solidify my opinion of you" he said. Inuyasha was furious. "Will you shut up, you bastard! I am serious, this is important. I don't know what the fuck to do!" he yelled. "And how do you think I can help you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru drawled. "Well, I thought since you went through something similar situation with Kagura, you'd be able to give me some advice" Inuyasha said quietly. "First of all, Kagura and I were never in a relationship, which you and Ms. Kimura shouldn't have been with to begin with, and I was much more responsible than you were. There was nothing enjoyable about my situation with her and I am also raising Rin on my own" Sesshomaru said. "Alright alright I see your point. I just meant the feeling of upcoming fatherhood just coming out of nowhere" Inuyasha said. "There's nothing you can do, Inuyasha. It'd be more appropriate to talk to father and Izayoi about this" Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha visibly paled at the thought of telling his mother that he had knocked up his girlfriend. "In the mean time, Ms. Higurashi will replace Ms. Kimura" Sesshomaru said, diverting his attention to his computer. "Hey wait a minute, Kagome is MY secretary!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha, because your actions have removed my secretary, yours will have to do for the time being. Of course I have more professional reasons than some childish crush" Sesshomaru said. "Shut up, Sesshomaru" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, your complete idiocy has landed you in this situation. I had warned you against this but you went against corporate policy and now you have to deal with the consequences. I cannot help you. Act your age and deal with it. Now get out, I have a meeting to get to" he said and dismissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Kagome had just come up from the ice cream store with Rin, when the elevator doors opened to reveal a fuming Inuyasha. Inuyasha was startled to see Kagome and Rin in the elevator. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked worried. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright. Hey Kagome, I'm gonna be out of the office for a few days so you might have to fill in as Sesshomaru's secretary while I'm gone" Inuyasha said, walking into the elevator as the two females walked out. "Oh okay, yeah no problem" she said. "Alright, see you later" he said. And with that the elevator closed.

Kagome looked at the closed doors in confusion and looked back down at Rin who was still smiling while licking her ice cream cone. She knocked on Mr. Taisho's door and entered when she was granted entrance. She walked in with Rin and Mr. Taisho looked up. "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. Rin, Jaken will take you home now, no objections. He is waiting for your in the lobby" he said when he saw Rin speak up. Rin slumped dejectedly against Kagome's side. "Okay, Daddy" she said. She knew her father was a busy man but she wished he would have more time to spend with her. "Rin will go back with Mr. Jaken" and with that she walked back out with Kagome in tow. "Ms. Higurashi, once you drop off Rin, I have something to discuss with you". And with that he dismissed her and Kagome walked out with Rin towards the elevators. "It was nice meeting you, Rin, I hope I see you again soon" Kagome said, trying to cheer the little girl up. "Tank you, Kagome. I hope to see you soon too!" she said, back to her cheery self. Once the elevators reached the first floor, the doors opened to reveal a very ugly old and short little man. "Rin, it is time to go home" he said, roughly. "Ok Mr. Jaken, bye Kagome!" she yelled, waving back to Kagome. Kagome waved back to her and returned back to the top floor.

She walked into her boss' room. Kagome started to get a bit irritated when he didn't look up after a few minutes. Finally she said "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" while biting out the last word. Sesshomaru still looked down at his desk as he reviewed some files and was inwardly surprised when she had spoken out of turn. Normally he would be upset but for some reason he was not and liked the sound of her voice. The way she bit out the last word made him smirk as he thought 'Interesting. She has claws' and with that he finally looked up. "Yes, I wanted to inform you that you will be filling in as my secretary in Inuyasha's absence until I can find a replacement". Kagome was upset that he would think she could not handle being his secretary but said nothing on the matter. 'I'll show him that he cannot replace me if he tried to find someone who worked better than I do' she thought. "Yes, the younger Mr. Taisho explained such to me earlier" she said. Sesshomaru just looked at her and said "Good. Now, get back to work. Leave a cup of coffee for me in the conference hall" and he looked back down on the files. Kagome walked back out and lightly slammed the door behind her.

She knew that this wasn't the proper way to act at work but her boss was such an ass! He thought she was incompetent and it frustrated her to no end. She could not wait for Inuyasha to return. 20 minutes later, Sesshomaru emerged from his office and didn't spare Kagome a second glance though he did get a whiff of her smell as he walked pass her desk. He subconsciously stopped walking to smell it a bit more. Kagome looked up to see her boss stopping before her desk and standing there longer than necessary. "Can I help you?" she said, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Sesshomaru looked at her a little startled but he gave nothing away. "No, Miss Higurashi. And refrain from talking to me in such an attitude" and with that he walked to the elevator and left her with her jaw touching the floor. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

After finishing all her work and her boss had yet to return, she looked at the clock and saw that is said 4:45. Since her work day technically ended in 15 minutes she began to pack up, not knowing when Mr. Taisho would return. She sat there gazing out the window and thought of the person who had been on her mind all day. 'Ugh why did he have to be so devastatingly handsome' she whined inside her head. She fantasized about spending time with him and doing some unmentionable things with him. And then she would remember his cold personality and snapped right out of it. It puzzled her that such a distant person could have such a happy and loving child like Rin. 'He must have a nanny' she thought and she imagined some young woman looking after Rin. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy, which got even worse as she thought about all the women who must throw themselves at him. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts because she knew she didn't have a chance with him. 'What kind of guy would want a girl with so many financial burdens?' she thought sadly.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened to reveal the man she had been thinking of. His exterior gave nothing away, but when he opened and slammed the door of his office, Kagome figured there was something wrong. Against her better judgment, she knocked on his door. She didn't hear a reply so she knocked again. Again she heard nothing so she decided to enter anyway. She looked around the room and spotted her boss standing next to one of the large windows facing the west and saw the most breath taking view she had ever seen. Her boss was illuminated by the setting sun in the background and his silver hair had an orange hue to them as he stared out into the city. She walked towards his desk, never taking her gaze off of him. "I do not believe I gave you permission to enter" he said in his baritone voice. The voice made Kagome shiver as she replied in the most even tone she could muster. "I apologize but I just wanted to make sure you were alright" she said. Sesshomaru turned to look at her and was in awe of what he saw. She was facing the sun and her whole body was alit from the sun and she looked like she was glowing. She looked beautiful and as though she was not of this world with some strands of her hair framing her face and her lip gloss was shining, making her lips look kissable. She was breathtaking.

"Yes, I am fine" he said as he swiftly walked to his desk. As he sat and push his chair into the desk, with a little too much force, one of his favorite pens started to roll towards the edge of the desk, towards Kagome. Both Kagome and he made a move to stop the moving pen and both hands touched as the stopped its journey towards the cliff. Kagome's hand was grasped over the pen with Sesshomaru's over hers. They both felt a jolt of electricity shoot up their arms and they stayed that way for a second longer, both starring at their touching hands. Sesshomaru was the first to let go and Kagome instantly missed the warmth of his hands. "Forgive me, Miss Higurashi" he said softly. Kagome looked up at him with a blush on her face and gave a small smile, "It's okay Mr. Taisho" she said. She carefully put the pen down and folded her hands neatly in front of her. "I believe you are done for the day. You may go home now" he said, desperate to get some space away from her in fear of his actions. She nodded and quietly said thank you as she briskly walked out of his office. He heard her get on the elevator and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Sesshomaru was tense with what had just transpired in his office. He found Kagome attractive for sure but he was not approving of what he had felt when their hands had touched. He was a great supporter against these types of things inside his company. 'Look how Inuyasha ended up' he thought. He knew he needed to find a mother for Rin and with what had just happened with Kagome, he felt the need to speed up the search process and he also needed to find as capable of a secretary as Miss Higurashi as soon as possible before anything else like that happened again. He finished his work and thought back to the interaction between him and Kagome and couldn't help but remember how delicate and soft her hands were.

*That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review, I really do read them and if you have any suggestions, just let me know and I'll see if I can work them into the story I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the new chapter up since my upper division English class is so demanding in terms of papers and reading but I hope it'll be soon. Til then have a great 4th of July!*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

*Hey people, so I realize it has been a while since I updated but taking summer classes was much more demanding than I anticipated. I am really very sorry that it has taken this long and I hope you like this chapter* Please Read and Review

Chapter 4

Kagome went back to seventh floor to grab her things before she left for the day. The elevators opened and she saw Sango leaning against her desk looking a bit impatient. Kagome approached her and asked if anything was wrong. Sango looked up at Kagome and said "Yeah I'm fine Kagome, I'm just waiting for that idiot Miroku" releasing an annoyed sigh. "Miroku? I thought you hated that guy. Why are you waiting for him? Kagome asked a bit confused. "I don't hate him, Kagome" she said with a giggle, "he just gets on my nerves from time to time. We live in the same area so we carpool and he happens to be the driver today" she said. As soon as she finished talking, Miroku approached them while putting on his coat. "Well it's about time!" Sango said gathering her things. "I am sorry my fair Sango for keeping you. You should teach me a lesson for being so rude" he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome let out a laugh while blushing at the same time.

Sango turned red like a tomato was about to throw her purse at him when Kagome stopped her while continuing to giggle. "Sango, he was just trying to be funny" she said. "Yeah but he was being a jerk at my expense! Oh Miroku, you are so lucky that Kagome was here to stop me from beating your ass otherwise you would be licking the floor right now" she said while putting her arm down. Miroku gave a nervous gulp and turned to Kagome. "Thank you so much Kagome, you are beautiful and generous. I had missed your gorgeous face today, were you ill?" he asked. "Yeah come to think of it, you never came back since delivering those papers to Sesshomaru" Sango added.

Kagome blushed slightly and told the two how she was supposed to be Sesshomaru's secretary until Kikyo returned. "Kikyo wasn't there? Inuyasha didn't return from earlier either" Sango contemplated. "I hope everything is okay" she added. The other two nodded and Kagome said that Inuyasha instructed her to stay as Sesshomaru's secretary. Miroku chuckled a little bit and Sango had a smug look to her face as she said "Well you lucky girl! I know girls who would kill to be in your position, especially after joining the company so recently. Now don't forget to do your work while you're up there, Kagome, and refrain from staring too long if you want to keep your job" Sango teased, causing Kagome to turn beat red. "Sango!" she yelled as both Miroku and Sango scrambled to the elevator, all the while laughing that poor Kagome.

Kagome went to her old desk and grabbed her purse. She walked to the elevator and it opened to reveal the man who had been torturing her all day. She politely gave a small nod to her boss and he reciprocated in kind. "You're still here, Ms. Higurashi?" he inquired. "Yes, Mr. Taisho, I just had to grab a few things" she replied. He did not say anything after that but she knew that he understood. They did not say anything to each other as they got off the elevator and went their separate ways. Kagome walked out of the building and waited at the bus stop. A few minutes later a silver Mercedes stopped next to her, the windows rolled down to reveal her boss. "Get in" he simply said. Kagome looked at him incredulously and said "I don't know if this is a good idea, Mr. Taisho, giving your secretary a lift. People might get the wrong idea" she said with a hint of teasing. Kagome wasn't sure if she had gone too far or not when she saw her boss looking at her with a blank expression. She silently and swiftly opened the door to the car and got in.

He asked for the directions to her home, which she quickly gave, and she buckled in. The ride to her place was pretty silent and she took the time to appreciate the interior of the car as he drove. The interior of the car was very clean, just like she would have expected. She could not even find a speck of dust! She looked to see that the black leather interior contrasted greatly with his beautiful silver-white hair. She continued to look at him discretely. She saw how his face kept its stoic and chiseled look as he focused on the road, his muscles slightly bulged out of his suit as he shifted gears and steered the wheel, and how his body kept perfectly still against the seat as he drove.

He was such a tease against womankind. Kagome had this fleeting urge to touch his hair but the thought went as quickly as it came. 'Come on Kagome, this is your boss! He'd fire you! Then how would you help out the family', she reprimanded herself. "Ms. Higurashi, I failed to tell you in the office that I must attend a meeting in London the day after next. You are going to accompany me" he said abruptly. Kagome just stared at him with her mouth agape, trying to keep her temper in check for ordering her around. "Me sir? Why do I need to come along?" she asked. He glanced at her quickly and looked back on the road, "Of course Mr. Higurashi. You are now my secretary and this role requires for you to travel with me on any business trips" he said. She looked out of the window and thought about this. She had been hoping to travel back home to see her family this weekend. She knew she could not disagree with her boss but her family was important to her. "Look Mr. Taisho, I just became your secretary today and did not realize the responsibilities that came with the job. I was hoping to see my family this weekend…" she said when he looked at her. He looked displeased and Kagome inwardly cringed. "Ms. Higurashi, this isn't up for debate. If you want to keep your job, then pack your things by tomorrow night to accompany me to London. Your family visit will have to wait for another time", he said, effectively ending the conversation as they stopped outside of her apartment complex. She looked at hum angrily, opened the door, got out, and roughly closed the door before stalking away from the car.

She walked up the stairs in her building and opened the door to her apartment. She was angry that her boss had been so rude to her. She could not believe he was such an asshole to prevent her from seeing her family. She took a deep breath and released it. She reminded herself that he didn't know her family situation, so it wasn't fair to be mad at him as much as she was. She carefully picked Buyo from off the ground and cuddled him as she walked to her sofa. A picture of her family was on the side table next to the sofa. She placed Buyo on her lap, where he decided to take a nap, and picked up the picture. She stared at the picture of her mother, father, grandparents, brother and sister. She remembered the terrible day when her world fell apart.

*_begin flashback*_

_Kagome had been going to university in Osaka. Her family was coming to visit her for her birthday and Kagome was excited to see them after so long. She waited outside of her dorm for about three hours longer than she had anticipated. She started to grow concerned and called her mother. She didn't get an answer and instead left a voice mail "Hey mom, it's Kagome. I'm a little worried because I know you guys should have been here by now. I hope everything is alright. Alright, call me back" and with that she hung up. An hour later she got a call and Kagome hastily accepted the call without looking at the caller ID._

"_Hello, mom?" she asked with a sense of urgency. "Sorry but this is inspector Koga Yoro, is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome's heart sunk into her stomach as she replied shakily "ye..s… this is…she". "Ms. Higurashi, I'm sorry to inform you that your family was in an accident. They are currently at Osaka general. I can send you an officer to come pick you up" he said. "Oh my god are they okay?! What happened!? Is anyone hurt? Who was hurt?!" Kagome yelled into the phone. "Ms. Higurashi, I am very sorry about this but I cannot talk to you about this over the phone. I will come pick you up and drive you to the hospital. Please let me know your address to pick you up" he said calmly. _

_Kagome quickly told him her address and she hung up. She cradled herself as she cried and waited for the officer. She couldn't believe that this could happen on her birthday and she wanted to know what happened to her family. In a matter of minutes, a cop car pulled up and a man got out of the car. "Are you Ms. Higurashi? Well get in so we can be off to the hospital" he said when she confirmed that she was Kagome. She hurried into the car and they headed to the hospital. "Ms. Higurashi, I'm Inspector Koga. Your family was in an accident involving a drunk driver. I do not know the current status of your family but I'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible" he said as they sped down the streets. As soon as they got there, Kagome ran to the emergency room and started yelling at the nurses, incoherently. "Higurashi…accident…NOW!"_

_After they got her to calm down and she told them who she was, they told her what happened. Her family had been driving across an intersection when a drunk teenage driver had hit them on the driver's side, the side where her father, grandmother, and sister had been sitting. They had died upon impact while her mother, brother, and grandfather had survived. By some miracle her brother and grandfather did not sustain any life threatening injuries. Her grandfather had dislocated his hip while her bother had broken his left arm, and both had a fair amount of scraped. Unfortunately, her mother had critical damage to her skull and was in a coma. _

_Kagome broke down at the news of the death of her family members and the critical condition of her mother. She started to go into shock and she herself had to be hospitalized. She woke the next day and her brother was waiting for her by her bedside. They both looked at each other and then broke down crying. They held each other as they mourned the loss of their family members. A nurse came in to check on her and she was released a few hours later. They went to check on their mother and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. The doctors told her that she still did not have any brain activity. Their grandfather still could not leave the hospital because of his hip._

_Kagome knew she had to take care of her grandfather and brother. Her grandfather was too old to work and her father had been the big bread winner of the family, working as a construction worker. Her mother had had a part time job at a local flower shop just for some extra cash but now both incomes were gone. With the insurance on her father of more than a million dollars, she had been able to pay for all three funerals and keep her mother on life support for a few years. She had gotten a part time job as a waitress in a diner across the street from her university. Her income helped pay for the monthly payments for the family shrine and for her own college expenses. After the tragedy, the university gave her more grants and she didn't have to pay much to get through college. _

_Once she had gotten her bachelors, she decided to get her MBA in order to get a better job so that she would be able to afford the life support once her father's insurance money ran out and that's why she needed to open her own business as soon as she got enough experience. Her grandfather ran the shrine and Souta continued to attend school. Every month she would go back home and see her family. Together they would go to local hospital where their mother had been transferred, to see her and give her flowers from the flower shop she used to work at. _

_*end flashback*_

Kagome snapped out of her memories. She looked to the clocked and realized only 15 minutes had gone by since she had gotten home. She looked at the picture of her family. She looked exactly like her mother with a few of her father's features. However, her personality was from her father. She was strong and independent, just like him. He wanted Kagome to get an education and be very successful. Her grandmother had been the sweetest woman she had ever known, always giving her advice when she ran into trouble and she was full of wisdom. Her baby sister had been the star of her life. She had been conceived when Kagome was a senior in college, so pretty late in her parents' life. Although she was very young, Miyu made Kagome smile and took the stress out of her life. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to change out of her work clothes. She took off her clothes, untied her hair, put on her robe with stars on it, and was about to head for her bathroom when there was a large knock on her door. Forgetting that she was only in her robe, she walked to the door and opened it.

So sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter. I know it's been a while but I PROMISE the next chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! I love to hear any constructive criticism and if you have any ideas or suggestions, I am willing to listen Have a wonderful weekend!


End file.
